


Hold My Hand, I'll Anchor You to the Land

by LittleMissAgrafina



Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Because she loves her dad and brother and i want them all to cuddle and be a family, Brief Morgan appearance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, I love that the seconds tag is a thing, Irondad, Nightmares, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, it should be, spiderson, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: Peter felt hands curl around his own. They tugged him up and away from the dark swirling depths of his mind and tethered him to the shore. A steel anchor holding strong against the deadly surf.The hands moved from his own, they drifted up and cupped his face, strong yet gentle and full of calluses. They were warm and dry and they were home. Peter's chin was tilted up and his eyes opened, meeting the familiar brown of his dad's eyes.The hands shifted and Tony's voice rang so gently from in front of him. "Peter." He said, hands now folding over his own trembling limbs. "Feel the weight, Roo. You are here, you are safe, and you aren't drowning. You're here at home."---Comfortember Day 3. Nightmares
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995808
Comments: 15
Kudos: 158
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Hold My Hand, I'll Anchor You to the Land

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 is uuuup! I hope you guys like it!  
> I just wanna say a quick than you to everyone who has commented, left kudos, as well as rebloged this on my tumblr (which is the same username as this if anyone wants to come say hi). The feedback and response I've gotten so far has been mind blowing! I can't tell you how much it means to me:)  
> Thank you! And I hope I can continue to provide content that ya'll like throughout the month and after:))

  
  


_ I'll keep you safe _

_ Try hard to concentrate _

_ Hold out your hand _

_ Can you feel the weight of it _

  
  
  


_ \--- _

  
  
  


Peter lay in his bed at the lakehouse, the silent darkness of the night surrounding him joined easily with the fear pulsing through his veins, twisting the stillness into an eerie muffled bubble of  _ nothing _ . The shadows on the walls, moving and distorting. He watched as they curled across the walls, across the floor, making him feel as if he was back inside the nightmare he had just woken from.

  
  


The memory of it curled around the edges of his mind, reaching for a hold so that it could drag him down under its waves once again. 

  
  


He didn't want to drown, he wanted to live, to breathe, but as hard as he tried and as hard as he kicked and battled the currents, he wasn't strong enough. The waves started crashing over his head, the tide building up higher and higher above his head, trying so hard to push him under. 

  
  


Just as it started dragging him deeper, Peter felt hands curl around his own. They tugged him up and away from the dark swirling depths of his mind and tethered him to the shore. A steel anchor holding strong against the deadly surf.

  
  


The hands moved from his own, they drifted up and cupped his face, strong yet gentle and full of calluses. They were warm and dry and they were  _ home.  _ Peter's chin was tilted up and his eyes opened, meeting the familiar brown of his dad's eyes.

  
  


The hands shifted and Tony's voice rang so gently from in front of him. "Peter." He said, hands now folding over his own trembling limbs. "Feel the weight, Roo. You are here, you are safe, and you aren't drowning. You're here at home." 

  
  


Leaning his forehead down on Tony's chest, Peter slowly took in a lung full of sweet tasting air. He let it fill his lungs, the crisp sweetness of pine trees and rain filling his senses, tethering him above the waves. 

  
  


The room was quiet, only the sound of Peter's breathing and Tony's calm voice repeating "In. Out." just as he always did for Peter after a nightmare or panic or anxiety attack.

  
  


Once he felt grounded enough, Peter lifted his head and looked at the man settled in front of his bed on the chair that they kept in a corner of his room for this very reason. 

  
  


"You said  _ you aren't drowning _ earlier. How did you know that's what I was dreaming of?" Peter mumbled the question, voice gravelly from his (interrupted) sleep.

  
  


"You were mumbling again, Pete. And before you ask, don't worry, it wasn't too loud that you woke anyone. I just heard it as I came in." Tony patted Peter's hand, "You wanna try and sleep more?"

  
  


Peter nodded but didn't move, just sat and looked at him for a moment.

  
  


Tony's hair was dusted with grey on his temples and he had crows feet at the corner of his eyes and cheeks. He looked slightly worn, slightly tired, but his eyes were full of life. They shone full of warmth and comfort. They radiated love and understanding and Peter knew that his gratefulness to the man didn't need to be said out loud.

  
  


Instead he ducked closer and hugged Tony, his arms tightening around the man's waist and his head burrowed into the crook of his neck. Tony curled his arms around the teen and his chin dropped to rest on Peter's curls.

  
  


Eventually Tony pulled away, his back protesting at the slightly hunched over way he was holding himself so he could hug his kid. When Peter gave a small almost inaudible whimper and tried to hold onto him, Tony got up and climbed over the edge of the bed and lay so that they were curled comfortably on the mattress and pillows instead.

  
  


The only response from Peter was a content sigh and a bony elbow poking into Tony's side as his kid fidgeted slightly to try and curl even closer to him. With an amused eye roll at Peter's actions, Tony settled himself against the pillows properly.

  
  


It didn't seem like he would be let out of the spiders web tonight but he was more than happy if it meant he could have his kid so close to him.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Tony would wake up in the early hours of the morning and find that Morgan had climbed in with them and was laying practically on top of him and Peter, her hair half covering Tony's face and getting stuck to his beard.

  
  


With a kiss to both Morgan and Peter's heads he would fall back asleep until Pepper and May came hunting for them in the morning.

  
  


Peter and Tony both slept soundly that night.

  
  


\---

  
  
  


_ Don't be, don't be afraid _

_ But I promise you I'll keep you safe _

  
  
  



End file.
